Chanler
Warning: This Page is under construction! Personality Chanler's personality is mostly a flake. He often cracks jokes and thinks he is really funny. He is constantly bashed on because he is a bit too open and he usually is rather calm. Although he seems to be the type to crack jokes at every opprotunity given, he is very understanding and knows when he is crossing the line. He often makes silly mistakes and is rather clumsy for his age. He always flirts with girls and is full of himself, believing he is very cool. Although it might seem so, Chanler is far from being a narcissist. Appearence Chanler has light green hair with a dark green fedora. His eyes are also dark green. He wears a buisness green and white suit, and his fedora is also stripped. He has green shorts with a dark green lining on the bottom. He has black pointy edged buisness shoes. His fashion choices make him look perfessional and rich, and people tend to think of him to be so. Staff Chanlers staff is made of dark jungle wood. The staff is very firm, and it turns into a green musket as a weapon. On the top of the staff are three leaves folded into a circular shape. The staff can unfold its leaves in order to shoot solar beams. The staff doesn't have any special abilities, but the musket can shoot seeds that will cause trees to grow. Magic Chanler is full of magic potential. History (Short Version) Summary: Isamu, Yumi, and Chanler form together a team of powerful Magicians and together they must defeat the god beings known as 'Avatars'. History Friendships Isamu Isamu is like a respected adult to Chanler, even though Chanler is obviously older, and is taller. Isamu's leadership personality causes Chanler to put all of his respect into Isamu. Although they don't agree all the time, Chanler still knows the boundaries of their friendship. Yumi Yumi and Chanler don't get along. They argue about the stupidest things and always seem to try to make the other look stupid. Although this does happen, Chanler still really enjoys being around Yumi, and thinks her "Stupidity" is funny. Hiroko Chanler often teases Hiroko, saying that Hiroko loves him. This causes the two to often have awkward moments, and she weirds Hiroko out. While the two seem to be awkwardly together a lot, they actually do care for each other and don't want each other to be hurt. Toshi He is usually very serious and can be fierce, so Chanler tries to keep his distance. Regardless, Toshi shows his child-like age later on by slowly looking up to Chanler and Isamu and calling them both "Senpai". After that, Chanler begins to think of Toshi as a little brother he can give advice to. Kaimu Kaimu actually has a way of scaring Chanler. Chanler is so intimidated by Kaimu, that he actually goes out of his way to avoid him most of the time. After seeing that Kaimu is actually a good person who is trying to save people just like Chanler, he goes and befriends Kaimu at a fast rate. Chihiro Because Chihiro first saved them in their first run-in with a Sun Lion, Chanler has been greatful ever since and looked up to Chihiro, hoping to eventually meet her power and fight along side her on a battlefield. Amatsu Chanler originally greatly dislikes him, avoiding him, and distrusting him greatly. After learning that Amatsu tricked them into turning themselves into "tanks", Chanler gained bad blood with Amatsu. Ever since, he can't ever stop arguing with Amatsu. Bon Bon is usually Chanler's go to girl for questions. Whenever he has a question he would like to have answered, he simply goes to Bon and asks her. Because of her genius-level, she always gives him a complicated answer, that he can usually most of the time understand. Other then asking each other questions, they don't necessarily know each other on a good basis. Hiyamo Chanler, surprisingly, actually really like Hiyamo. Hiyamo always seems to want to protect Chanler, and all of his friends. Because of this, he also feels the need to help protect her. She is actually what keeps him going and helping people, because he knows she would do the same for him. Etsu Because Etsu is rather girly, Chanler doesn't have much he can relate to her with. Even in battle, Etsu remains quiet and rather girly. Chanler, because of his loud outward appearence, knows that Etsu is too shy to befriend, and respects that by keeping his distance from her. Aiko After Aiko was put into a coma, Chanler has tried his very best to keep strong around her, and comfort her about what happened. Ever since, Aiko has become a very close friend of his, and they have really fast exchanged enough conversations to know each other on a strong level. Haru Haru is usually shy about her abilities, and doesn't want to get close to Chanler because of her betrayl to them, but however, Chanler makes enough attempts to break through Haru's guilt, and they begin to talk. When they do talk, they don't necessarily have a set topic, they just talk about anything. Shouta Originally, Chanler talked to Shouta about Aiko's condition, because of her coma. Shouta actually avoideded Chanler because of Amatsu and Chanler being seperated teams now. Since then, Shouta has remained quiet, and finally opened up to everyone after Isamu talked with Shouta. Shin Shin is actually quite similar to Chanler, and the both tell jokes to each other to keep company. Shin actually vents about his angers towards Chanler, and they almost act like brothers, but are not exactly close as brothers are said to be. Trivia *Chanler was originally going to be dressed in black, and not green. *Chanler's personality and suit desighn is based off the Atlus character Joe. But later, the personality was changed to be more silly and unpredictable. He still kept the suit, but it's color was changed. *Chanler is one of the only characters who does not have a japanese name. *Chanler was originally created to be killed off. *Originally, Chanler was already a magician. And was meant to be a pro from a different branch. Stats